My Wonderful Life
by Akuryou-san
Summary: Will Akuryou ever truly belong with him? Will he give himself to her? Borderline T/M for violence, swearing and mild...you know. Heh.
1. My Wonderful Life

Well...I'm gonna tell you all a little story of why I'm here and who I am. Now...please listen and I will show you how calmly I can explain this whole endevor. Now, pay attention!

I had been born in a small town called Airseville, but my family found out I was a wolf, soo, they kicked me out. Isn't that just great? First I found out that I was born into a wierd fricking family, but I'm also a wolf. How is this possible, you ask? I'll explain it all. People think of me as delirious. Crazy. Cag mag. But I don't give a shit about what people think. I'm my own person and I care about myself. You may call me greedy. You may call me prideful. Whatever you want to call me, the said "delirious, wierd wolfy chick." I'm better know as Akuryou. But, call me whatever you want, because, as I said, I don't give a shit. And...you can live with it.

At age seven, I was sneaking around, picking pockets, thus earning me the name, "The midnight thief." I came around, just about midnight, I'd sneak up to an unsuspecting victim, and I would suck them dry. Many people did'nt realize it that their pockets had been drained until they went back home, to find that their possesions were gone. People are such stupid and naive creatures, are'nt they? Since I was small, I've been living on the streets, growing up to be a tough young woman who could look just about any tough man in the eye, and get a scared reaction reciprocated throughout the whole group. As I have said, they do not suspect a thing when I came around and gained a little "present" from their full back pockets.

At age ten, I was a notorious thief, who wanted nothing but the cash in people's pockets. Whenever a new victim reported a case about missing money or a trinket that was stolen, there were several people who gawked and said, "You've been hit by the midnight thief!" And, as always, the news was spread all over town by morning. Soon, everyone knew of this unfortunate man's misfortune. Then, the headlines in the newspaper each morning spoke about another run-in with the "midnight thief."

By age thirteen, I was in India, selling illegal spices on the black market. Several people wanted my spices, but none could afford it, as they tried to make up excuses for not paying me, such as, "I ran out of money.." or "I don't get paid yet..." Still. They were all the same. Lying, cheating fools who only wanted their fix. Yeah right.

At age sixteen, my wolf abilities, -despite my vicarious past- managed to save someone. A doctor and his daughter, from a band of angry villagers due to the man's accused "rape" of his daughter. I proved that he was innocent, and he gave me my newer wolf abilities. Pretty cool, huh?

And, my final chapter, at nineteen years, I am happily living with my mate and eight, boisterous little wolf pups. I may seem a bit...young to have that many children, but, as long as you have them with the person you love, it does'nt matter. Just that you care.

* * *

><p>A.N: I dedicate this to The love of Sorrow, a great author! Check out her profile! Read and review!<p> 


	2. Ayahh!

Well. You want to know about my childhood, huh? Well..I explain it all to you in the best manner I can without being crude or supposedly, evil.

* * *

><p>In Airesville, life was always wonderful. Mountains on two out of five sides provided a beautiful landscape: Streams, lakes, waterfalls, and all the glory of the life that thrived in these small areas of beautiful, clear water. Airesville was a rich and prosperous country, having several traders that occasionally traveled in and out, and a carpenter who built all the houses in the entirerty of the small country. I grew up in a traditional Japanese household, with tatami floors and a small, lowly-set table with a red and black blanket set underneath. We were a rich family who owned almost all the land, as we had millions, no, billions of yen. Still, they sent me away from the home to grow up alone on the streets.<p>

And..that was why I decided to go to all those different places; to get away from my family's guards that kept watch over me. But, alas, my efforts were futile, as I could'nt escape their watchful eyes, because whenever it seemed like I'd given them the slip, they reappeared and took me back home. Ayah! They were "overjoyed" whenever I came back, but, inside, I knew they felt as if I was nothing to them. And that's how I felt.

When I left for India to become a spice seller, several citizens decided to try to steal from me, and I gladly put them to a desperate end. They were lucky I let them go, or else I would've skinned their pathetic asses. Some people are just always trying to get under your skin. But, I'll never let that happen to me. Never.

* * *

><p>A.N: Second chapter down! Dedicated to all of my favorite authors!<p> 


	3. Why I Live

You know...I think there's a reason why everyone on earth is here. Don't you? I mean, why are they here? Some people, will never get anywhere in life.

* * *

><p>Why I live. Why a baby lives. Why Edward and Death the Kid live. Why we all live. Some people do not have purposes in life. They only believe in lying, cheating and stealing. No law exists in a world without order. I learned that lesson the hard way. Literally.<p>

It was a cold December night, and I was walking home when I saw them. One had a business suit on and the other was wearing a red jacket with a snake and cross motif on it. They were arguing about which one was shorter and who was symmetrical out of them. I had observed most of this from behind a trash can.

_"I'm not short!And you're not symmetrical!" _The blonde in the red jacket shouted. He looked like he was trying to get the black and white haired boy's attention, but said boy saw me, and was staring in my direction. "_Look over_ _there," _He said. _Shit. I'm caught. _I mentally punched myself for being so stupid. But...I turned tail and ran the other way, despite the young man's desperate calls. _"Hey! Wait!" _He desperately called after me, but I was too fast for him.

This, dear friends, was the night I learned why I live.

* * *

><p>A.N: Chapter 3! All done! Please R&amp;R!<p> 


	4. Why I'm Running

Stars only shine so bright. But as the light grows dimmer and dimmer, our bodies, minds, and souls will grow dimmer and dimmer. Our life is ending, and we must accept that fate.

* * *

><p>I ran faster and faster away from the black haired young man. I was afraid of him, as he was the son of Death himself. <em>Why am I running? <em>I wondered as I kept running with all my might. He was getting closer and closer, and I was wearing out. Wolves can only run so far, and my legs and lungs felt like they were on fire. He caught up, and said,_ " I'm not going to hurt you."_ I could clearly see in his eyes that he did not intend to frighten me like that, and that he had no intent on killing me, despite being a grim reaper. _" I...I don't understand..."_ I muttered back. His eyes widened in surprise. _"You're a talking wolf, are'nt you?" _He smiled pleasantly, reaching out a hand. _"I'm Death the Kid, nice to meet you." _I raised my paw uncertainly, and he took it gently, as if it were a flower, and gently shook it. _"I'm Akuryou. Nice to meet you, Death the Kid."_

He smiled, and my face lit up like a fire, burning intensely. My face heated up more when he stroked my hackles. They rose and fell, like ocean waves, and he said, _"What a nice pelt you have. Red and black. Uncommon on many wolves." _I looked at him, then was startled as the short blonde came out of the bushes. _"There you ar- oh my god!"_ He looked at Kid in astonishment, then looked at me. His eyes were just like Kid's. Golden. They were both so hypnotic. And sexy. Kid then spoke. _" We are not to hurt this wolf, nor any other," _Kid looked down at me. _"Akuryou, would you like to live with me?" _He asked. My face grew hot again, and my hackles were rising up and down again. _He's beautiful..._ I thought to myself as I wondered about his offer, his eyes gleaming with hope.

_" Kid, I graciously accept your offer. Thank you." _I spoke. He smiled warmly, and his grip around me did'nt tighten at all. _He does'nt want to hurt me. _I thought. I really have to overlook my sarcasm when I say that this is My Wonderful Life.


End file.
